


The Ocean Wide, Salt in Red

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Ralph Macchio [14]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies), Queen of the Damned (2002)
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ficlet Collection, Minor Canonical Character(s), Other, Tumblr: otpprompts, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. What could’ve happened if Akasha (from the 2002 filmQueen of the Damned) was in the KK/Cobra Kai universe?Title taken from a line in the Kidneythieves songBefore I’m Dead
Series: Ralph Macchio [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051847
Kudos: 1





	The Ocean Wide, Salt in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros own Queen of the Damned, and Robert Mark Kamen (also a genius) owns the Karate Kid films. The geniuses Josh Heald, Jon Hurwitz, and Hayden Schlossberg own the Cobra Kai web series. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**The Ocean Wide, Salt in Red**

“Ah, Daniel LaRusso,” Akasha smiled. “Such a nice boy.” She then turned to Mike Barnes, Snake and Dennis, her smile turning into a glare. “Why are you harassing him in such a not-so-nice manner?”

“I was going to get him to sign this piece of paper for entering the upcoming 1985 All-Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament. And I probably would have succeeded, if you hadn’t come along. I want his title,” Mike admitted.

“Really? Is that what you think he’s going to do?” purred Akasha as she locked eyes with Mike, Dennis and Snake, who looked at her with stunned expressions — possibly because all they could see was the fangs in her mouth.

Daniel, Akasha had heard through the proverbial grapevine thanks to John Kreese (after which she drank most of his blood and left him still alive, but only just), was being harassed into signing up for the 1985 All-Valley Under 18 Karate tournament by Mike, Snake and Dennis, as Mike wanted Daniel’s title. Not a big fan of harassment herself (and having taken care of a few men who attempted to do that to her by burning them to ashes with a flick of her wrist), Akasha headed over to the bonsai shop Mr. Miyagi’s Little Trees. _Great name,_ she thought with a smile, walking inside (without the need for an invitation, because a bonsai shop was a public place, which meant vampires were welcome).

And right then, Mike, Dennis and Snake realized they were in big trouble as soon as they recalled the word “vampire” — which was exactly what Akasha was — with one look at her fangs... bigtime.

* * *

A sigh of relief flew from Daniel’s throat as Akasha patted his shoulder, and he took a deep breath of cool night air. The tree branches blew in the night breeze that had kicked up right then.

“It’ll be all right, Daniel,” she smiled. “You won’t have to worry about them any longer.”

That was true. Mike, who was known as the “bad boy” of karate, was powerless to stop Akasha once she went after Dennis and ripped out his heart before feeding on it and flicked her wrist; this caused Dennis’ corpse to burn to ashes on the forest floor, much to the shock and disgust of L.A.’s bad boy Snake (who was as equally powerless as Mike was). She then turned to Snake and walked over to him.

“Where you’re going, you won’t be needing this anymore,” she purred into his ear before pulling his gold chain-link necklace up and off his neck. Snake couldn’t think of anything to say in reply, weeping inside over the loss of his necklace as he watched her walk over and place it around Daniel’s neck. The last sight he saw was of Akasha walking back over to him, bending to his level, pressing her fingertip to her lips and whispering “Shh” before he felt her reach into his chest and pull out his heart. Snake then fell over, unconscious; Akasha then fed on Snake’s heart before flicking her wrist, causing Snake’s corpse to meet the same fate as Dennis’ body had.

The sight of the bodies belonging to the two guys who’d been with him since all this started now having turned to ashes caused a feeling of fear to rise up in Mike. Usually he felt anger when someone challenged him, but in this case, anger wouldn’t work on Akasha; he knew what she was, and how powerful she was, given what she had done to Dennis and Snake. However, he was frozen with fear — unable to even move.

The last sight the “Tournament Terror” saw was of Daniel looking at him with an expression Mike couldn’t identify. Worry, perhaps? Or sympathy?

“LaRusso,” he said weakly, but that was all he had time to say before Akasha appeared in front of him, cocked her head and sank her fangs into his throat. His last thought was, _LaRusso... please, be careful_ — before he finally slipped away into unconsciousness as the juice of life flowed out of his body and down Akasha’s throat.

Akasha then casually let his body drop onto the forest floor and licked her mouth clean before turning to Daniel.

“Come, Daniel,” she said, offering him her arm with a smile. “I see you still might have to defend your title.”

Daniel nodded as he slipped his arm through hers. “Yes, of course. And thanks... for helping me.”

“You’re welcome,” Akasha nodded as they headed off into the forest and away from where the corpse of the late Mike Barnes lay next to the piles of ashes that used to be Dennis and Snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is superbly appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_..


End file.
